


A lifetime of kisses will never be enough

by writeitininkorinblood



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Romeo, stop. It's two in the morning. You need to sleep. The essay can wait.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jawline Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny little drabble things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Romeo, stop. It's two in the morning. You need to sleep. The essay can wait.'

'Romeo, stop. It's two in the morning. You need to sleep. The essay can wait.'  
'Uhhhhhh, no. It can't. I have to finish it.' Romeo reached for his mug of coffee again.  
'No.' Specs rested a hand on his arm. 'You cannot have any more coffee. No way. Now come to bed.' He tried to keep his voice stern, but he couldn't suppress the yawn that fought its way through.  
'Just go back to bed, Specs. I'll be there soon.' Turning back to his essay, Romeo resumed his work.  
'But I can't sleep without you.' A gentle pink blush caressed Specs' cheeks. 'It's too cold and the bed feels empty.' He rested his hands on Romeo's shoulders and slowly began to rub circles into the tight knots of his muscles. 'Please... please... please... Come... to... bed...' Specs punctuated each word with a fleeting kiss to Romeo's jaw, getting closer and closer to his lips.  
Romeo groaned in defeat and let his pen fall from his fingers as he leaned his head back to let Specs continue with his kisses. Their lips met and Romeo sighed happily, revelling in life's simple pleasures whilst he was too tired to deepen the kiss the way he wanted to.  
'Okay, fine. You win.' Romeo felt Specs smile against his skin and rolled his eyes. He let out a small squeak of surprise when Specs lifted him into his arms and carried him towards what looked, to a sleepy Romeo, like a fluffy marshmallow of comfort and dreams. Maybe he had been working for too long…  
Specs continued with his kisses along Romeo's jaw until he carefully laid him down on the bed. It was only moments before Specs was in bed beside him, cuddling him close.  
'Love you,' came a sleepy mutter from Romeo, as he shifted to use Specs' chest as a pillow and nuzzled close.  
'I love you too. Now sleep.'  
Romeo was asleep before the sentence was even finished.


	2. Kiss in the rain

'You're going to make yourself ill.'  
Specs was watching Romeo from the porch, standing in the doorway with a bemused smile on his face.  
'It's worth it!' Romeo yelled back, grinning as he tilted his head up to stare at the clouds that were throwing down a monsoon around him. 'It hasn't rained like this in months! Come dance with me!'  
'I am not dancing in the rain with you.' Specs laughed. He was perfectly happy in the warm and dry, thank you very much.  
'Then come and kiss me.'  
'I'm not-' Specs cut himself off. It was stupidly cliché and probably going to end up giving both of them colds, but the idea was really, really appealing. Romeo just smirked. He knew he'd won.  
Specs sighed in defeat and glared up at the sky as he left the relative comfort of the porch.  
'Knew you'd cave,' Romeo grinned.  
'Shut up.' Specs grumbled, wrapping his arms closely around his body to try and keep warm as the rain pelted his shoulders.  
'Make me.'  
Specs rolled his eyes and pulled Romeo close. The kiss made him forget the rain. The gentle press of Romeo's lips on his was the only thing he could concentrate on. Everything else just slowly faded away until it was only the two of them, alone together.


End file.
